Historically, Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) have been used primarily for routine operations such as dispensing cash, making cash advances, providing account balance information, and the like. The capabilities of the machines have been limited to those of a bank teller, consistent with the designation "Automated Teller Machine."
The Inventors believe that the capabilities of the ATM can be extended beyond merely automating the function of the bank teller. The ATM can assume, or at least assist, functions performed by bank officers, such as granting of loans and extending lines of credit. In this capacity, it can be desirable to equip ATMs with video conferencing capability, in order to allow ATM customers to hold video conferences with the bank officers.
If an ATM is equipped with video conferencing capability, it may be desirable to use the video conferencing equipment for purposes in addition to communicating with bank officers. Customers of the ATM may wish to hold video conferences with other parties, or use the equipment for other purposes.